


Everyday in every way I'm falling

by will_p



Series: Kiss Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Future Fic, Morning Kisses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Hitoka si alza ogni giorno alle sei di mattina.





	Everyday in every way I'm falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manubibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/gifts).



> Scritta per la Manu, che mi ha promptato _KiyoYachi + #32 (Kiss at dawn)_ , possibilmente con le bimbe da grandi, da [questo writing meme qui](https://perseus-huntress.tumblr.com/post/165359378799/prompt-list). Avevo altri settordici prompt prima di questo, ma alle lelle non si comanda.
> 
> Titolo @ [_Indefinitely_ \- Travis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4yGh8C0fWQ) (caldamente consigliata perché ci dice benissimo con la fic, ed è deliziosa in generale).

Hitoka si alza ogni giorno alle sei di mattina.  
  
Non ne avrebbe alcun vero motivo, perché lavora da casa e potrebbe svegliarsi alle due di pomeriggio senza che nessuno le dica niente - Hinata è rimasto _scandalizzato_ quando ha scoperto che non è effettivamente questo quello che fa - e le sei sono, in effetti, un orario assolutamente ridicolo, ma a lei non pesa affatto. Si è abituata, ormai, e le piace svegliarsi quando ancora tutto il resto del mondo è mezzo addormentato, in quel quasi-silenzio particolare che c'è solo qualche momento prima dell'alba; le piace iniziare la giornata presto, perché la fa sentire più produttiva, e le piace poi potersi buttare sul divano insieme ai gatti per un riposino a metà giornata, se gli sbadigli davanti al computer si fanno troppo frequenti.  
  
E poi c'è Kiyoko, che lavora dall'altro capo della città e deve farsi ogni mattina un'ora di treno per arrivare in ufficio. Svegliarsi alle sei è l'unico modo per vedere la sua fidanzata prima di cena, per cui, davvero, non c'era mai stato nemmeno bisogno di pensarci.  
  
A Kiyoko _non_ piace alzarsi alle sei, per cui Hitoka è sempre già in cucina quando Kiyoko riesce a staccarsi dal letto. La sente muoversi lentamente dalla camera al bagno, passi ovattati e fruscii e qualche borbottio contrariato che si confondono con i rumori della cucina, il tintinnare di piatti, lo sfrigolio delle pentole, le fusa assordanti dei mici troppo impegnati a mangiare per infilarsi tra i suoi piedi a ogni passo, e Hitoka non aveva mai pensato che proprio lei, portatrice sana d'ansia mortale e campionessa nazionale del salto alle peggiori conclusioni, sarebbe mai potuta essere così serena, così _felice_ , eppure eccola lì, a rischiare di bruciare le uova per sorridere come una scema al nulla, nella _loro_ cucina, nel _loro_ appartamento, lei e Kiyoko, ancora insieme, sempre insieme.  
  
Come potrebbe pesarle alzarsi presto, quando ad aspettarla c'è tutto questo?  
  
Ma la parte migliore, ovviamente, è quando finalmente Kiyoko la raggiunge in cucina.  
  
Le piace l'espressione assonnata di Kiyoko, l'aria morbida che le danno i capelli raccolti distrattamente e il pigiama stropicciato. Le piace il modo in cui la sua fronte aggrottata contro l'intero concetto di _mattina presto_ si distende non appena la vede ai fornelli. Le piacciono le mattine di tarda primavera e di fine estate, quando il sole sorge all'ora perfetta e i suoi raggi entrano in cucina proprio nello stesso momento di Kiyoko, e quando Kiyoko le sorride sembra uscita dalla vetrata di una cattedrale, tutta ombre calde e sfumature d'arancio brillante.  
  
Poi Kiyoko la raggiunge per aiutarla, prepara la tavola schivando abilmente i gatti mentre Hitoka parla di tutto e di niente ai fornelli, e ogni volta che le passa accanto le appoggia una mano alla vita per baciarla dolcemente. Un primo bacio per il buongiorno, poi uno per ringraziarla della colazione, uno perché si trovava lì accanto a prendere una tazza e uno perchè le è quasi andata addosso per evitare la coda di un gatto, e poi un altro e...  
  
Hitoka si alza ogni giorno alle sei di mattina, ed è una cosa che _adora_.  
  
Anche se, nove volte su dieci, Kiyoko finisce per farle bruciare qualcosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Yachi lavora come grafica, Kiyoko non ne ho idea perché non mi veniva in mente niente di adatto


End file.
